Pokémon The End of Days
by TaleTellerBCB
Summary: Our heroes make their way towards Zerya City, where the worlds first tag battle tournament is taking place on its illustrious shores. It is also the sight of the worlds greatest scientific discoveries. However deep beneath the land and sea, an apocalyptic force is stirred and awaked. Soon the destruction of the world will come, and no one will achieve their goals or dreams.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Before we begin on this story there are two side notes that need to be addressed and taken care of. Knowing these prior to reading will make the story I have planned out a much more thrilling and understandable experience. Remember this is a crossover and not all information is going to be completely accurate but you have my word that I will try my damn hardest to make it as close to real as possible, IF IT WERE TO OCCUR. That's just how I like doing things.

First things first, combining the Pokémon world with that of Godzilla and making it enjoyable with both a good plot, something that could work in both franchises while acknowledging recurring themes from the ridiculous amount of movies both sides have produced was tricky. These two franchises have been intertwined for years with tiny pieces of coexistence for quite a while. Let me explain, notice how most of the recent adaptations of legendary Pokémon are starting to sound like Kaiju that Godzilla has faced, maybe even some that sound like the king of monsters himself. I want to give respect to that, but still follow the same footsteps while also providing something fresh to the table (which I won't spoil). Lets look at if from another angle, If you watch closely and analyze the Pokémon films you will notice a few recurring themes. 1. Literally all Pokémon that play a main role in the films (excluding Celebi) has telepathy, from Mewtwo and Hoopa, to Lucario and Keldeo they can communicate with humans using telepathy. And 2. Pikachu is normally the first of the group to detect the rising action, or driving force of the film, Need examples?

What about when Pikachu sensed Zorua being ganged up on by a pack of Vigoroth in _Zoroark Master of illusions_? Want one more recent? It was Pikachu who first noticed Hoopa stealing donuts and jumped after its arm, prior to Ash turning around doing the same. Yes it wasn't the driving force of that rather rushed film, but it still follows the pattern. Still not enough, okay let's go way back. In the _Pokémon: The Movie 2000 The power of one_ , Pikachu is aware of the imbalance between Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos prior to any of the nasty weather effects that occur around the world and was aware of something wasn't right at the very beginning of that film, shortly after Moltres was captured. He stood at the bow of Maren's boat looking serious towards the sky right after the opening credits... Oh spoiler, but that movie is old as fuck so you're fault for not seeing it.

The Most important note I need to cover is the inconsistency between the games and the movies for Pokémon. In order for this to work, I had to make a small sacrifice from both of the world's, and that's size. The PokéDex is vast with knowledge of all Pokémon, but when it comes to size, it's laughable and inconsistent with the anime. Personally speaking I would be taller than Charizard. In Charizard's Burning Ambitions, Ash's charizard challenged a MUCH LARGER Charizard in order to join the Charicific Valley and train there. Not to mention I would expect Groudon to tower over me, but it's only 11'06"ft tall and in Primal form its 16'05" ft tall but towers over the characters in all other forms of appearance in the anime. That's unacceptable and gets thrown out the window first. Next is Godzilla's rather inconsistent sizes throughout his 60 plus years of existence. He has gone from a massive 200m in Marvel Comics to a mere 2.5m in its recent Snickers commercial debut. So Godzilla will stand 60m or around the times of GMK and Godzilla 2000.

I hope you enjoy your journey into the Pokémon world for it maybe every trainer's last.~ _TaleTellerBCB_

The flame of the torch illuminated the cave. The cool air had been warmed. Though not to a comfortable degree. The opposite hand that the torch was attached to was grazing the rocky wall with its fingertips. Feeling the carved drawings that must have been etched thousands of years ago. No one had gone into these caves as many wild Pokémon either considered these caves their homes or took shelter in case of storms or other natural disasters. The woman who held the torch studied the etches carefully noticing the color of the rock that the drawings were carved into. The rock was a beige and the etches were a dark brown. Her short red hair complemented her blue eyes and skin. She wore a typical hikers outfit with brown outdoor boots, a backpack, and hat. She continued to study the drawings noticing not just one but several Pokémon that she had recognized.

Mia Izen was from the Unova Region along with her father Harold Izen, and was currently in The Kalos region studying abroad in archeology in a nearby city called Zeraya City. Zeraya City was close to the shore line and was between the Kalos and Johto regions, but was closer to Kalos and had more Pokémon that were native to Kalos as well. It was famous for gorgeous beaches diverse Pokémon to see and catch, but was now the sight a major event. The world's first double tag Pokémon team tournament. Dr. Harold Izen was hired as a chemist and physicist by the company known as Starburg Industries to help in some project that was kept secret from Mia. Though testing went wrong for nearly a year and Dr. Izen is on the brink of being removed from the company. Mia couldn't let those thoughts worry her now, she was on the brink of a discovery herself.

She wasn't alone however her partner from the Hoenn Region had finally made through the rocks that were blocking the only way out of the cave. His hair blonde with blue eyes had contradicted his tan skin. He was slightly taller than Mia and wore almost the same type of outfit. Mia just watched him stand next to her for a second before returning to the etchings on the rock wall. Mia recognized a small amount of the Pokémon etched in the wall. One was the Pokémon of Ideals known as Zekrom, and the other the Pokémon of Truth Reshiram. Both powerful dragon type Pokémon as their legends almost crafted the Unova region. But something was odd, this carving pitchered them falling to the ground where more Pokémon were, defeated. Mia looked down towards where the two dragons supposedly fell, where two other Pokémon were seen but Mia couldn't identify.

"Hey Robert come here." She waved down Robert as he came before the etching. She pointed to two Pokémon that shared the symbols of omega and alpha. Robert had to look a bit more closely before he answered.

"Do you happen to know what these markings are referring to?" Mia asked.

"Yeah… those are the primal forms of Kyogre and Groudon, and Rayquaza is high above them. Though it seems Rayquaza has been struck by something or is just flying down." Robert replied. The form of Rayquaza was drawn very loosely forming a delta like triangle shape. The etching depicted the sky high pokemon falling to the ground or flying low it was to skeptical in appearance to make a certain claim. "What are those other Pokémon above them?"

"Oh they are the creation trio, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dialga represents time, Palkia represents space, and Giratina represents antimatter. They are originally from the Sinnoh Region but that's across the sea passed Kanto. Why would they be referenced to Kalos back in ancient times?" Mia knew of ancient stories after exploring many caves around the Unova and Sinnoh regions but Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto were a mystery to her. She left those regions to Robert. She also noticed something else, Arceus the Alpha Pokémon descending behind the creation trio. Normally in legends in all around the world Arceus only would appear if all other legendary Pokémon were not capable of solving an issue. Everyone knew of Arceus and just how powerful it exactly was. However all of the Pokémon shown in the cave drawings were seen as injured. That was not the weird part. The part that puzzled the both of them was the Pokémon in the center.

"What is that at the center?'" Mia Looked closely at the last Pokémon in the middle. The torch was presented to the drawing's center. She had no idea, it was completely foreign to her, but it scared her.

It was massive in comparison. Towering over Primal Groudon as one of its hands forced the primal Pokémon's arm downward. The creature's other hand was reared back with its claws ready to slice into Groudon as both roared at each other. Kyogre swam behind this behemoth, but an equally massive tail was drawn slamming into the Sea Pokémon. Zekrom and Reshiram were falling to the ground with smoke behind them and Rayquaza was flying above the creature's massive spines horizontally. Behind the great Hoenn dragon were the creation trio and the alpha pokemon. Dialga and Palkia's crucial gems were cracked maybe even shattered, while Giratina seemed to have slash marks along its neck. Arceus was the only Pokémon that was seen to be in good condition as light shined down on the other creatures. The question remained still. What was the Pokémon at the bottom center. What creature could fight off nine legendary Pokémon at the same time, one of them being the Alpha itself.

"D-do you have any idea what that is." Mia asked nervously. There were only a few possible answers to what this etching could be. It could be just some random drawings to scare people as a prank, but this was to realistic, it matched the imagery of multiple other cave drawings she had seen. Her answers would soon be reduced to one simple outcome. A bit of ancient text was found underneath the drawing itself.

"Can you read that by any chance?" Robert asked.

"Y-yeah i think i can, let me try." Her fingertips ran across the ancient scribbles. The torch lowered closer to her so she could see more clearly. She bit her lip praying it could be anything else. Her eyes would let reality sink in, it was a doomsday prophecy. She read out aloud pausing from time and time again reanalyzing the speech. Struggling to do everything she could to make sure she was reading correctly. Word for word it was all correct.

"Um… I have foreseen the end… U-unwavering and uncaring in its rage and its fury is nature itself… the nine guardians who crafted our world took did battle from dusk until dawn silencing the behemoth and trapping it deep under the sea… Let this tale prepare ourselves for the future…. For we pray that this monster never see the light of day… If this monster ever rises from the depths, It's blue light of destruction will engulf the world in flames… And all will perish."...

 _-"Pokémon are more attuned with nature than we are. When something goes wrong they can sense it, and I'm afraid something somewhere is going terribly wrong." - Prof. Samuel Oak; (Pokémon: The movie 2000 The power of one)_


	2. Chapter 2: Be Prepared

Dr. Izen had held his breath while being escorted to a secure facility. He looked behind him towards the tinted rear window of the limo. The suns gorgeous rays being blocked by the towers of Zerya City as it began to set. Even such beautiful scenery couldn't lift the burden off his shoulders. He leaned forward, his hands clasped and thumbs poking at themselves. He hadn't been this nervous since he first proposed to his wife nearly 20 years ago. His and his daughter's life would change concerning what could happen in the next half hour. The limo began to slow down. Coming to a stop in front of two security guards. One outside of the small office had a Houndoom and Mightyena on leashes. The other officer began to approach the vehicle, the driver rolled down the window showing paperwork with a symbol. The symbol was heavily italicized. A square root sign with a Star being in between its arms. The star itself had eight arms that made it resemble the star on a map rather than the classic five arm style. A circle surrounded the star and made contact with its north, south, east, and west arms. A faint red color that filled in the empty space between the star itself and the silver ring. The rest of the emblem was the same silver color. Underneath the dividing factor of the sign said " _StarBurg Industries_." in a bright blue. The same emblem could be seen on the fender of both sides at the front of the vehicle with a single small chrome finish. The officer nodded and walked back to his office and the gates in front of the limo slowly began to open. The driver slowly crept forward. Not helping Dr. Izen's anxiety at all.

Working for StarBurg was not easy. He was in charge of discovering an alternative way to supply energy for the masses. It was complicated for the first nine months. Failure after failure had sent Dr. Izen nearly on the path of being unemployed. However in these last three months Dr. Izen had discovered a way to harness energy by transforming physics to harnessable energy. The process of Fission and Fusion. Both processes were the stuff belonging to the building blocks of creation, a way to harness the universe itself. It was the buildings behind the gates that were the physical representation of his work. Beyond the gates where three massive hyperboloid towers that were at least 100m tall and 80m wide. Paired in a triangle pattern it sat behind the city with three smaller dome buildings off to the side.

"Thats where the real problem is." Dr. Izen whispered to himself. Those three domes had used one of every evolutionary stones inside. The same stones that made a select few pokémon evolve, most notably Eevee. From the water stone to the dawn stone these reactors were powered by them all. Dr. Izen had designed a machine that could extract energy from raw materials by either superheating a select few materials or draining some of of their power. Dr. Izen theorized that he could tap into their evolutionary powers like certain pokémon do. However creating stored energy for later usage was proving to be a bit more unsubstantial. They were drained of their evolutionary powers rather quickly. One set of stones could provide a few city blocks of power for a few days, and the stones would need to be replaced within the following week. Granted they still can be sold as jewelry and other accessories back in Zerya City, but that was hardly what StarBurg Industries was after. They wanted a power source that could easily provide the whole city with years of back up energy. The Doctor couldn't help but loath over his creation that stood before him. Fission and Fusion are involving the nucleus of an atom which is what nuclear studies are all about. Sure it was a major success in science to create the same reactions found in the sun back on earth, but he sure didn't have a perfect resolution.

Fusion was problematic. In order for that to occur two or more nuclei are forced to combine to create a substance of greater mass. For fusion to occur atoms would have to reach a temperature of nearly 40,000,000 degrees celsius, and the reaction is practically impossible to control and too dangerous to attempt. The same process that occurred in the sun was way too dangerous to be practiced back on earth. Fusion was out. Fission on the other hand was much more practical. Splitting a nucleus into smaller atoms and releasing neutrons with lots of energy. Which can be controlled under highly monitored conditions. They at first used different materials such as other elements they found around the area as a way to test it out. The problem with those elements were that they were very hard to find and produced some unneeded isotopes. This example of Binding energy was unfortunately destroyed, the only way the project was considered a success was the massive energy output that was captured from the fission reaction, and the shards of said element produced a beautiful bluish rock that could be sold as jewelry. Why StarBurg Industries didn't just accept that stone as their usage of power was beyond Dr. Izen. the chemical was perfect and produced no physical wrong. Just a tiny mess to sweep up after each use. That was now the issue that brought Dr. Izen back to what he called the Nuclear Power facility.

The limo came to a stop in front of a square building that sat in front of two of the hyperboloid towers. Each of those three towers produce a clear cloudy like steam that just rose into the twilight air, and soon dissipated after a reaching a certain height. The driver of the limo cut power from the engine, stepped out of the car and opened the door for the doctor. Dr. Izen stepped out and kept his hands inside is white jacket pockets. He walked forward and opened the door leading into a clear white tile hallway. Needless to say, it creeped Dr. Izen out. Making him feel like he was in a hospital for the morally insane rather than a scientific institution. His greying hair showed his age and how stress had taken a toll on him prior to this institution being so quickly built. One could only wonder how there wasn't any form of schematic issues with the buildings themselves. He walked up the stairwell where a few doors were on both sides of the hallway. The door he was heading to was at the far end. He sighed and took a deep breath wanting nothing more but to turn back and just go home, collapse in bed and sleep the problem away. He reluctantly reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Inside was an office where a window showed both the facility and Zerya city in the distance. Obstructing such a view was a luxurious dark brown leather chair and it was occupied. A man just an inch or two taller than Dr. Izen was sitting down on his computer that illuminated just his face. Which held an expression that did not show any form of positive attitude nor negative. It was lifeless. His white hair on his parietal ridge was contrasting his light brown top hair. His grey suit was clean and had a bluish tint thanks to the screen on his computer. He rose with from the chair, his back straight looking as intimidating as ever. On his sports jacket held the same emblem as the company both men worked for, StarBurg Industries. There was however a crucial difference between a valued employee and the Chief Executive Officer.

"Harold, how is the search for a new element to aid our new power source for the world?" The man asked.

Silas Austin was the C.E.O of StarBurg Industries and was considered one of the most powerful men in the world. His influence in the works of power and economic expertise was worldwide. His father Marcus Austin, founded the company and was solely responsible for several of the recovery technology that many Pokémon Centers used today. He took it over from his father after his death, gearing the company to a new search for power without the use of Pokémon. This search for power and the company's success had made him the top rival of Grings Kodai, and the Kodai Network. Thanks to Kodai being in Jail for destroying the ecosystem of Crown City twenty years ago, StarBurg Industries dominated. The two C.E.O's always had advantages and disadvantages with one another. Silas was a man who didn't take no for an answer and was willing to pay any cost to further the company's goals, and was only to be referred to as Silas. He didn't really like Mr. Austin as a name to be called by.

"Well, Silas, there have been no stones or elements we have currently found that are both useful to the experiments of fission. Not even Mega Stones will work as they are now becoming sought out by pokémon trainers everywhere to mega evolve their pokémon." The room fell silent. Dr. Izen held his breath expecting a scolding for not being able to find any other stones to work with fission. But as the smile grew on Silas's face the sun at this point had set completely. Nightfall had begun and the only light on in the office was the computer screens light. A faint chuckle escaped his lips as well. Making Harold feel a lot less comfortable than he already was. Such bad news normally didn't go very well with Silas, but why smile now?

"I figured you would say that Doctor."

"What, how?"

"Your discovery of how to harness Fission reactions has made you a worldwide phenomenon in both the scientific and fashion world thanks to the previous stones you have used in the past. But it's time for you to get serious, and with what we found that might just happen." Silas said.

"What are you talking about? What did you find?" Silas was walking back behind his mahogany desk as he pulled out a remote from one of the drawers and pressed a button. The window began to be concealed by a massive wall that wasn't made of wood, brick or other materials, but a liquid crystal display screen that darkened the room. The screen soon on the computer went black, causing the whole room to fall into darkness until the image appeared on the screen for both men to look at. Dr. Izen went wide eyed as what was found was something completely different. Starburg Industries was a company that could get anything they wanted with the right connections. They had a team of mini-submarines showed on the screen with their display lights shining towards a massive crystal that was a multitude of green colors. The mini subs continued to fire red thin lasers towards the massive crystal that was much larger than the submarines entirely. A few of the submarines were capturing what appeared to be pure dark grey rocks that seemed too smooth to be raw material ore. The massive green crystal on the other hand was the real attraction of the footage.

"What on earth is that…?" Dr Izen asked.

"One giant piece of usable ore doctor. And the other rocks the submarines are collecting are also usable. But we are focusing on the gorgeous green giant there." Silas responded.

"Wait just a moment, how do we know it's already usable? Isotopes are the only ores and minerals we can use with fission here at the facility. They reach super hot temperatures already and the water we are using to cool said materials down may not be able to keep such a crystal of that size cool enough to use, we could risk melting it!" Silas rolled his eyes at the statement. Walking back towards the desk and propping his body in an angle with his left hand. His right perched on his side.

"Scientists that were on the scene had scraped off tiny chunks of the crystal and examined them. They are isotopes, the whole thing as an isotope Harold. There were identical forms of the rock scattered around it, but they had one more neutron compared to this giant gem, and we are using it. The crystal is already on its way here."

Dr Izen took a mental note back. Why would Silas bring a newly discovered element to the Nuclear Facility to immediately attempt fission on it? Dr. Izen was no where near comfortable about it at all. Wanting to argue about all the possible risks that could occur from doing such a thing so quickly, Silas interrupted his train of thought.

"Harold we have certainly had a bump in the road with this process. But you were the man that made StarBurg's latest dream become a reality. In honor of that. I want you to name both of these new elements we have discovered. So go ahead Dr. Harold Izen… what are they to the world."

Dr. Izen was just silent examining the two new mineral ores from the front of the desk. He accepted what was going to happen in the back of his mind. He could have written a whole report on the dangers of using such newly discovered minerals in the fission process. However anything will happen if Silas Austin wanted it to happen. The first thing he noticed between the two ores was their size. The green crystal was gigantic to say the least. Big enough to barely fit inside the office. The only way it were able to get inside said office was to rip the roof off and have it lowered inside. The other ore was much smaller easily able to be carried in by hand at the size of a small plate that appetizers could be place on at a restaurant. Next was their color difference, an illuminous green and a dark metallic gray, though when it comes to elements and naming them, color wasn't a popular way to go, nor texture or shape. Dr. Izen stuck with size. They were certainly large compared to other ores but by themselves the green crystal was astronomically huge… astro… astronomy. The planets! The dark gray was first. The first thing he thought of was the planet farthest from the Earth, Pluto. There, pluto would be the inspiration for the smaller element. What about the massive one though? Dr Izen began to think of the Jovian planets first (gas giants). Jupiter, Saturn, maybe Neptune? No, they don't strike with a unique naming, and nor did Neptune. The Terrestrial planets didn't really work as well. Suddenly he remembered Uranus. Dr. Izen spoke up, making Silas's eyes gleam.

"The small gray ore will now be known as Plutonium… and the massive green crystal will now be known as Uranium." Uranium and Plutonium, that's three major discoveries Dr. Izen was a part of within a six month time span. A scientist couldn't dream of anything better. Silas Smiled and typed something on his computer, re-illuminating his face with that same tint of blue. The new names of the ores appeared on the screen. Along with two sets of numbers. Near uranium were the numbers 235 and 93 while plutonium had 238 and 94.

"Perfect. Uranium 235 and Plutonium 238."

Uranium… Plutonium.. Two new isotopes to use. By why so quickly? Something else caught Dr. Izens eye. Though that thought would have to wait. Silas had sat down observing the massive green crystal on his computer screen. The blue tint replaced with a neon green. The kind of green that would go with the color of limes. Dr. Izen then scratched the back of his silver hair. The awkward moment sank in deep with him. With Silas staring at his computer screen at the giant uranium crystal, it left Dr. Izen standing there quietly while the only thing moving in the room was a spinning fan. The room had become an uncomfortable cold silent environment. Dr. Izen finally swallowed some fear deep down his throat.

"...Is that all Silas?"

"Yes that's all. I will see you tomorrow morning to begin testing."

"What, Why so early? We haven't even fully discovered Uranium or Plutonium, there are so many procedures and protocols that we have to look over before even testing gets through the first phase! There are so many risks that are blatantly ignored by,"

"Enough!" Silas had thrown himself up from his chair. Staring down Harold Izen from behind his desk. The green screen still illuminating the small portion of the room behind him. He walked from his chair and centered himself in front of Harold looming over him with anger in his eyes. This is what made the difference between Grings Kodai and Silas Austin. Mr. Kodai was someone who would do anything to keep his public image as flawless as possible. It was the advantage that Silas was able to exploit to his whim. The world already loved Silas for what his father did many years ago, the world put him on a high pedestal. Public image wasn't nearly as big of an issue. To the world, Silas Austin was prepping to solve a crisis to harness and control massive amounts of energy without the aid of pokémon, so we wouldn't have to depend on them and they can live their solitary lives in peace. That didn't mean Silas was a man who withheld any sort of punches metaphorically speaking.

"Harold, I have been very patient with you since this project had first begun last year, your inadequate amount of failures nearly forced my hand. But I continued to remind myself that the world needs StarBug Industries to spearhead its development against the energy crisis. We depend on pokémon for survival way too much and sooner or later they will disappear from our world and we must be prepared for that. So whether you like it or not you will help me save this world from the future energy disaster!"


End file.
